Burn for her
by Wolfe the shadow
Summary: after Finn starts thinking he comes up with an idea of how he and Flame princess can be together. little did he know what his idea would lead to. bad summary


**So while there are many Finn x FP fanfics there are basically none of Finn becoming a fire elemental in order to be with her so I thought I would try the idea.**

 **This takes place after hot to the touch. FP and Finn are currently 15 nearing 16.**

 **Hope you enjoy this sorry for any spelling and grammar errors.**

"Normal speaking" " _normal thinking"_ " **demon/other speaking"** " _ **demon/other thinking"**_

 **1 2 3 START**

Finn the human was currently sitting on is bed in the treehouse thinking about a certain elemental.

Beside him were a full plate of "feel better waffles".

The last humans adoptive brother then looked to she finn still there thinking, and waffles not eaten.

"Hey dude whats up. You have not even eaten feel better waffles. You have been acting like this since that fire chick ran away after we stopped her from burning up all those goblins." jake said trying to understand a way to make his brother feel better.

"I'm just…..thinking man. I've been wondering what if I became a flame elemental so I could be with FP." Finn said still staring at the ceiling in thought.

"Dude that is crazy….let's do it!" Jake shouted. First,if you felt a thing with a girl you felt a thing. He knew Finn felt that thing. Plus turning into an elemental sounded really cool.

"Ok. let's go find Flambo. And we will need to bring coal… some of that high quality stuff too." Finn said getting up.

"Awwww. Ya fellas we're gonna gets the good stuff for me." a voice said from behind them. **(sorry if I mess up Flambo's accent)**

They looked and saw the little runaway fire elemental known as Flambo standing there with some tin foil booties so he didn't burn the place down.

"Don't bother I heards what ya's said. Listen there's this super nice gem rights. It's in the kingdom, if ya's manage to absorb it ya should become what's ya looking for. Carefuls tho da Flame king uses about 10%'s of it to get's all his power. He won'ts lets it up easy fellas." Flambo said before walking away with a tiny sack of coal.

As Finn and jake walked out of the treehouse Flambo came up to them again.

"My bad fella's." He said before chanting some strange words and spitting a bit of a fire at their heads. They were then covered in a blue aura.

"Hey Flambo why were you at are place anyway?" Finn asked the larger flambit.

"Well's the princesses asked me to gather some info on ya's. She's kinda like my mom so I owe's her's." the Flambit said running off with his small sack of coal.

 **Burning tire vally**

The ever burning and beautiful flame princess was currently sitting on top of the infinite burning tires. That mushroom bomb did some crazy shit.

She was currently sitting there thinking about the human that plagued her mind. Finn the human.

" _Why was he so caring about me. Nobody except Flambo cared about me before, and we only just met."_ the princess thought.

"Haya boss." a small voice said.

Phoebe then looked down to see her first friend and her own creation Flambo waving at her with his stubby flame paw crewing on a lump of coal.

"Flambo." the princess said turning into a fireball and shooting down to Flambo only to turn back into her humanoid form when she landed.

"I gots some news for ya's. The fella's are going to your dad's place to steal the ragnarock." Flambo said before getting another piece of coal.

"Their going to WHAT! Flambo you HAVE to be sure about this!" FP said to the flambit.

"There going I swears it. Finn's going to turn himself into a fire elemental to be with you." Flambo shouted out. Slightly scared of his creators vicious temper.

"Why would he? Oh Finn." FP said somewhat flattered that Finn would go so far to be with her. But could he even absorb the immense power held by the ragnarock? There was a reason her father only drew out 10%. If he took anymore it would make his flame core overload,overheat and burnout, killing him and everything in a 10 mile radius.

"I've got to get to them…..and DON'T EAT MY COAL!" Flame princess said as she flew off like a burning rocket. Also shouting to Flambo due to his mischievous nature.

"Awwww." Flambo said sadly. Showing that he was planning to steal the coal.

 **Fire kingdom**

"Ok jake. Total ninja stealth mode." Finn said be 100% serious about this heist.

Jake have his brother the thumbs up. And turned into some sort of slug thing and swallowed Finn whole. **(his stealth mode. in have you forgot your floaties)**

"Ok this gem is in the vault. We got to grab it and get out." Finn whispered from inside jake.

Finns transport bobbed down the up. Most likely an affirmative nod.

Jake silently broke two molten rock fire elementals heads open with two large fists. Most people here were pure evil due to the Flame king. So Jake and Finn had no problems killings the corrupt here.

After some more sneaky takedowns and one or two guards getting a chest full a hardened and sharpened demon blood the brother reached the magma vault.

 **A few dead evil guards and more snooping later**

After Finn and Jake grabbed the master key from the vault master they got to a large door made of reinforced molten rock and molten metal. Using the key froze and cooled all the scorching hot materials and opend the door.

Inside was a single rock pedestal with a red gem hovering above it.

The gem itself was like nothing Finn or Jake had ever seen. It was a burning fiery red more prominent then ANY ruby Finn or Jake had ever seen. It seemed to give off this glow. Like it was solid fire. The inside of the gemstone was like liquid lava. Jake throught it was cool, but Finn found it to be the most beautiful thing he had ever seem that was not alive. The most beautiful living thing went to Flame princess.

"Finn got some fire resistant gauntlets out of his bag to grab the stone. According to an ancient text turtle princess gave them it was so powerful that it burned through flame shield. The gauntlets should hold long enough for Finn to absorb the stone.

" **You!"** A commanding voice said behind them.

They looked around to find…..the flame king looking very pissed that his source of power had just been stolen. And some of his best evil guards are dead.

"Hey Flame king." Jake said nervously kinda scared of the evil king.

" **Return my gemstone and I will make your deaths painless."** the Flame king demanded as he held out his armored hand.

"No!" Finn said forcefully. Being hard headed as normal.

" **For fool. You shall burn for your insolence, and then I will lock that no good daughter of mine back in that lamp for eternity. Were she belongs!"** the Flame king said angering Finn. Flame princess never deserved to be locked in the lamp. And he would make sure she never had to see that disgusting glass cage ever again.

Just then an explosion shook the fire kingdom as a blazing ball of heat landed between Finn and the Flame king.

Standing there was Flame princess in all her blazing glory glaring at the man she had to call a farther.

"Finn get to Flambo he will start the process. I got debts to pay." Flame princess order cracking her neck. Even though she had no bones.

Finn and jake left FP to deal with her father as they ran out of the fire kingdom to find Flambo on the border. He said nothing and started to run. Finn and Jake just followed him.

Back in fire kingdom a battle of the ages was happening. FP and Flame king were flying around. Throwing enlarged fire limbs at each other and trying to crush the other with molten rock.

Eventually FP was standing over a panting Flame king. His armour was broken in some places and he was smaller he was also panting.

Just then a molten solder threw a bucket of water over Flame princess. She screamed in pain and fell over. She was now slightly blue and she wasn't burning.

"H-h-how did y-you?" FP said stuttered out. How did they even have water here.

" **With some rock armour and a fridge we managed to keep it if this ever happened. Put her back in the lamp."** the Flame king said getting up and chuckling.

Some soldiers then picked the princess up and took her back to her lamp.

" _F-Flambo. Tell finn. To save me…..please."_ Phoebe said in her mind trying to mentally contact her first friend.

 **With Flambo and the fellas**

Finn was sitting on top of a pile of logs holding the ragnarock in his hands, still covered by the gauntlets.

Jake was sitting by watching eating a sandwich.

Flambo had some charcoal chalk and was making a circle of runes around Finn.

Flambo then got FP's telekinetic message.

"Oh crap fellas the king managed to beat the princesses. We gotta get you powered up so we can save her's." Flambo said sadly beginning to write the runes as fast as he could.

"Alright Finn you gotta be sure about this. Cus if this work's no going back." Flambo said to Finn.

Finn then nodded.

"Alrights." Flambo said and began to chant in a strange language that Finn slowly started to understand.

" **Great stone of the core, unleash your power to this mortal. And make him one of us. Rewrite the genes and fix them in fire. RAGNAROCK!** " Flambo shouted.

The runes were glowing red now and the gem seemed to glow even brighter then before.

"Finn take off the gauntlets." Flambo said stepping back.

Finn then took of the gauntlets and then gem started to leak lava. Strangely Finn felt no pain as the lava started to move up his body.

About five minutes later Finn was completely covered in lava and the log pile was burning high.

The lava then hardened into molten rock.

"What happens now?" Jake asked. Entranced by the process.

"We wait's." Flambo said sitting down burning the grass near him and chucking a bit of coal in his mouth.

 **The next day**

The next day Flambo was still sitting there looking on at the still burning logs.

"Jake was also there having a three bags full of food to keep him stable.

The Flames instantly went out only leaving silence as Jake and Flambo looked on in wonder.

The molten rock then started to crack.

The gemstone had slowly dimmed in light throughout the process and finally became just a large ruby.

The rock cage finally broke then Finn was finally revealed.

"IT WORKED!" Flambo shouted ass he saw Finn.

"BEST FLAME WARLOCK EVER!" Flambo said as he danced in happiness.

Finn had lost his hood revealing his new hair made entirely of fire that blazed upwards just like Phoebe.

He wore a light red flame shirt underneath a darker red flame jumper with a hood.

He had some dark red flame jeans. He had some red fire shoes with some molten metal on the end for some armor. **(look up the shoes of Hazama from Blazblue and think those red red and fire. He also has his fingerless gloves just in red)**

He had a flowing light red fire scarf that blew in the wind and covered part of his face.

His skin was just like Flame princess a burning orange but it was a slightly darker shade.

He opened his eyes only for them to glow red for a moment then for them to return to black pupils just like the princess.

Finn then sighed and pulled his hood up revealing that two wolf ears were on them.

"Flambo. Jake. you follow don't get in my way. I don't know how destructive I am now." the new Finn said creating fire in his partly glove covered palms.

He then sat up cracked his neck and started walking leisurely towards the fire kingdom. Only to then turn into a flaming ball as he sped towards the fire kingdom.

He was then followed by Flambo as a tiny fireball and a flame shielded jake.

The crying Flame princess looked up. Feeling the massive amount of elemental power coming this way.

"Finn." She said softly.

 **Hope you liked it. Feel free to drop any thoughts and suggestions in the form of about the lack of reference to Finn's new look. These not much fire elemental Finn fanart….which is kinda surprising.**


End file.
